IG-88 Meets Deadpool 2
IG-88 Meets Deadpool 2 is the fourty-seventh installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the tenth installment of the IG-88 / X-Men film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT After successfully working as the mercenary Deadpool for two years, Wade Wilson fails to kill one of his targets on his anniversary with his girlfriend Vanessa. That night, after the pair decides to start a family together, the target tracks Wilson down and kills Vanessa. Wilson kills the man in revenge. He blames himself for her death and attempts to commit suicide six weeks later by blowing himself up. Wilson has a vision of Vanessa in the afterlife, but the pieces of his body remain alive and are put back together by Colossus. Wilson is left with only a Skee-Ball token, an anniversary gift, as a final memento of Vanessa. Recovering at the X-Mansion, Wilson agrees to join the X-Men as a form of healing. He, Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and The 88 Squad, who came with them immediately after the events of IG-88 Meets Ant-Man And The Wasp, respond to a standoff between authorities and the unstable young mutant Russell Collins / Firefist at an orphanage, labeled a "Mutant Reeducation Center". Wilson and The 88 Squad realize that Collins has been abused by the orphanage staff, and Wilson kills one of the staff members. The TGWTG Squad intrude, causing a fight between them and The 88 Squad, while Colossus stops Wilson from killing anyone else, and both he and Collins are arrested while The TGWTG Squad escape. Restrained with collars that suppress their powers, they are taken to the Ice Box, an isolated prison for mutant criminals. Meanwhile, a cybernetic soldier from the future, Cable, whose family is murdered by an older Collins, travels back in time to kill the boy before Collins ever becomes a killer. Cable breaks into the Ice Box and attacks Collins. The 88 Squad, who were trying to find a way to break Wilson out of the prison, and Wilson, whose collar has broken in the melee, attempt to defend Collins as The TGWTG Squad once again fights them. After Cable takes Vanessa's token, Wilson forces himself, Cable, The 88 Squad, and The TGWTG Squad out of the prison, but not before Collins overhears Wilson deny that he cares for the young mutant. The TGWTG Squad escape after suffering another defeat by The 88 Squad, with surprise help from Cable. Near death again, Wilson has another vision of Vanessa in which she convinces him and The 88 Squad to help Collins. Wilson and The 88 Squad organize a team called X-Force to break Collins out of a prison-transfer convoy and defend him from Cable and The Horde Of Darkness. The team launches its assault on the convoy by parachuting from a plane, but all of the members die during the landing except for Wilson, The 88 Squad, the lucky Domino, Saitama, Tatsumaki, and Class 1-A students Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Ochaco Uraraka (who is also Todd Wyatt's childhood friend / crush. They reunite while IG-88 is showing her, Saitama, Tatsumaki, and the Class 1-A students their starship), Tenya Lida, Shoto Todoroki, Toshinori Yagi, Yuga Aoyama, Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu, Mezo Shoji, Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure, Kyoka Jiro, Minoru Mineta, Denki Kaminari, Fumikage Tokoyami, Mashirao Ojiro, Hanta Sero, Koji Koda, and Rikido Sato. While they fight Cable and The Horde Of Darkness, Collins frees fellow inmate Juggernaut, who agrees to help Collins kill the abusive orphanage headmaster. Juggernaut destroys the convoy, allowing himself, Collins, and The Horde Of Darkness to escape. Cable offers to work with Wilson, The 88 Squad, Domino, Saitama, Tatsumaki, and the Class 1-A Students to stop Collins' first murder, and agrees to give the heroes a chance to talk Collins down. At the orphanage, they are overpowered by The Horde Of Darkness and Juggernaut while Collins attacks the headmaster, until Colossus—who had at first refused to help Wilson due to Wilson's murderous ways—arrives to distract Juggernaut. After The Horde Of Darkness suffer another defeat thanks to the The 88 Squad, The Class 1-A Students, and Saitama & Tatsumaki, they escape. During the battle, Tsuyu manages to rescue and revive the trophies of Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, bringing them back to life in the process. However, Wilson fails to talk down Collins, and Cable shoots at the young mutant. Wilson leaps in front of the bullet while wearing the Ice Box collar and dies, reuniting with Vanessa in the afterlife. Seeing this sacrifice, Collins does not kill the headmaster; this changes the future so that Cable's family now survives. Cable uses the last charge on his time-traveling device, which he needed for returning to his family, to go back several minutes and strap Vanessa's token in front of Wilson's heart. Now when Wilson takes the bullet for Collins, it is stopped by the token and both survive. Collins still has his change of heart, and afterwards, the headmaster is run over by Wilson's taxi-driver friend Dopinder, but the headmaster, who is revaled to be a T-1000, survives and prepares to attack the heroes, but is killed by a one-man-punch from Saitama. In a mid-credit sequence, IG-86, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and her girlfriend Yukio repair Cable's time-traveling device for Wilson, The 88 Squad, and new 88 Squad members Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka, and Tsuyu Asui (who have decided to drop out of Class 1-A in favor of joining The 88 Squad), as well as Saitama & Tatsumaki and the other Class 1-A Students. They use it to: *Save the lives of Vanessa and X-Force member Peter *Kill IG-88’s Adventures Of X-Men Origins: Wolverine’s ''version of Deadpool once again. *Kill The Metarex by throwing a piano down at them in ''IG-86 And The Punisher: War Zone. *Alter the events of the Naruto Shippuden episode Confession, by killing Pain / Nagato just when he was about to battle Hinata Hyuga (who has just confessed her love for Naruto), much to her and Naruto's confusion. IG-80 then advises Hinata and Naruto to not tell Secretary Thaddeus Ross about what they just did or what they're doing right now. *Kill actor Ryan Reynolds while he is considering starring in the film Green Lantern. *Prevent the Pooh’s Adventures concept from happening by killing its creator. In a post-credits scene, Eva Wei arrives at the Atlanta International Airport to look for her real father, 82 Squad Member Tommy Oliver. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *In a deleted scene sequence that would've extended the mid-credit sequence, several more events were altered by The 88 Squad, Saitama, Tatsumaki, the Class 1-A Students, and Wilson, all to the tune of Cher's If I Could Turn Back Time: **Kill Asura / Kishin in the ''Soul Eater ''universe, just as Maka Albarn was about to battle him, by having Wilson run over him with an 18-wheeler. **Kill Princess Elise in the Sonic series to prevent her from kissing Sonic. (Photo Only) **Prevent DisneyQuest, Toys R Us, and Warner Bros. Studio Store from closing. (Photo Only) **Kill the villains in ''Pooh’s Adventures Of The Future Is Wild ''by wiping them out of existence using the time eraser feature. *Todd Wyatt and Ochaco Uraraka, who have known each other since childhood and whom Todd has a huge crush on Ochaco back then, reuntie in this film, but they remain friends, as the creator wanted to wait for them to become a couple until IG-88's Adventures Of Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part II. *Ochaco, as well as Izuku Midoriya and Tsuyu Asui, join The 88 Squad in this film.